¿A caso?
by xKieraSumire
Summary: Sasuke regresa, junto con una muy mala noticia. Él necesitaba mi ayuda, ya que de todos modos seguíamos siendo familia ¿No?


**A/N:** Hace rato que estoy sin subir nada u.u. Mi razón principal por la que no subo otra historia es porque primero quiero terminar la que actualmente tengo.

Este one-shot es para un concurso de Naruto Couples (.net/), así que si vez mi historia por allí, soy la misma ewe Mucho no tengo para decir, fue entretenido de escribir. Originalmente tenía pensado hacerlo más largo pero estaba superando el límite de palabras...Así que se puede decir que lo tuve que dejar con final abierto :/

**Parejas:** SasuSaku (principal) y un poco de ItaKonan

**Aclaraciones:** UA (universo alternativo) y se podría decir que la historia situaría por el siglo XX

* * *

><p><em>~ ¿A caso…El destino nos querrá separados? ~<em>

Es temprano, no creo que sean más haya de las 7 de la mañana. No pretendía levantarme tan temprano, pero dormí tan incómodamente y ¡desde luego! ¿Desde cuando las camas de hospital son cómodas?

Esta es la época del año más fría, invierno, el Sol aún no sale y dudo que lo haga hasta como las 8 de la mañana. Sentía muchos deseos de seguir durmiendo, fue por eso que me quede a dormir en el hospital.

Hace no más de dos meses, que me he recibido en medicina y comencé a trabajar como enfermera y por eso, más ahora que soy nueva, necesito causar una buena impresión y ser puntual. Por eso pedí autorización para pasar la noche en mi lugar de trabajo. Si de todos modos, no hay nadie en mi casa que me extrañe y sé que soy más útil aquí, atendiendo a los pacientes y más ahora que por desgracia…Estamos en tiempo de guerra.

Es horrible saber que mientras yo estoy aquí, miles de personas están luchando y matándose entre ellas. Afortunadamente nuestra ciudad no fue atacada por nación enemiga, pero si todo esto continúa, _cualquiera_ es blanco de la muerte…

Paso una hora, mientras que estuve paseando por los pasillos, viendo si estaba todo en orden. Yo estaba sola, a excepción de unos médicos que se encontraban en sus oficinas haciendo su trabajo.

El silencio era casi absoluto, todo demasiado tranquilo, cuando de repente la puerta de entrada es abierta y veo que llegan dos enfermeras trayendo una camilla y… Una persona herida

- ¡Sakura!... ¡Ven, ayúdanos!

- En..¡En seguida Misaki-san!

Estas dos mujeres eran asistentes más experimentadas que yo con mucha más antigüedad…Me sentía algo inútil a comparación de ellas.

Me dirigí directamente hacia aquel paciente malherido rezando internamente que sobreviva, al mirarlo bien, me di cuenta que era un soldado, pero nadie que haya visto antes en mi vida.

Llevamos al sobreviviente de guerra a una sala rápidamente para que sea atendido por un médico. A decir verdad, esta era la primera vez que me tocaba atender a alguien gravemente herido. Al parecer había sido apuñalado pero en ningún órgano vital…_Kami por favor ayúdalo_

Pasaron diez minutos mientras que trataban de salvar a este hombre, en cuanto la puerta de la sala fue abierta.

- ¿Y…Sobrevivirá? –Dijo una voz masculina

Fue lo primero que escuché… ¿Quién se creía esta persona para entrar sin siquiera tocar la puerta?...

Volteé a ver de quien se trataba. Mis ojos se abrieron mucho, necesité dos veces para mirarlo y concebir de quien se trataba. Antes de que pudiera emitir alguna palabra fui interrumpida

- ¿Sakura?...¿Trabajas aquí? – Me preguntó algo sorprendido

-…¿Tú?...Quiero decir…¿Cómo?...¿Q-qué haces aquí? –Me sentí algo idiota al balbucear tanto, es que me agarró de imprevista, me costaba aún creerlo

- Él llegó junto con este soldado- Explicó Misaki

¿Estaba allí antes?...¡No lo había notado! Me había fijado tanto en ese soldado herido que no noté nada de mi alrededor.

- Debo decir que fue una sorpresa encontrarte aquí

- Lo mismo digo, Sasuke-kun

- ¿Se conocen?... ¿O Acaso son pareja? – Preguntó curiosa la otra enfermera, no parecía que lo decía en broma.

- ¿Pareja?...¡Claro que no! – Grité molesta mientras mis mejillas inevitablemente tomaron un tinte carmesí.

Me sentía como una estúpida que no sabía nada… Quiero decir hace tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos y él continúa con su misma cara seria como si no le importara.

- Yo lamento si interrumpo algo, pero necesito hablar con la señorita Haruno…_A solas_

- Descuida, sé que nosotros podemos encargarnos de esto – Le guiño un ojo a Sasuke – Pero espero que sea rápido, por si acaso necesitamos a Sakura

Miré fijamente al pelinegro por unos instantes, el hizo una mueca en señal de que saliera, yo solo asentí y ambos salimos de la sala.

- No entiendo…¿Qué haces aquí? – Murmuré un poco molesta, pero mi intención no era que lo notara.

- Me ordenaron que trajera a este hombre aquí. Porque ya sabes, este es uno de los mejores hospitales del país.

- ¿Y yo que tengo que ver? –Pregunté confundida

- Pues es que yo…No vine solamente por eso…Aunque fue casualidad encontrarte aquí, pero yo necesitaba verte…

_¿Verme?...¿¡Necesitaba verme!_

Esto se estaba volviendo extraño, Sasuke no era ese tipo de personas "cariñosas" y en este tiempo nunca pareció que me extrañara mucho. Interrumpió mis pensamientos cuando habló de nuevo

- Necesito hablar con tigo…Sobre Itachi

- ¿Itachi? Hace rato que no sé de él ¿Cómo está? –Traté de sonar un poco más alegre, derivando de tema

Su mirada se torno hacia abajo volviéndose muy frustrada. ¿Eso significaba que…? No podía creerlo…Hoy todo me estaba agarrando desprevenida… ¿Itachi había…muerto? Quería pensar que era un malentendido mío, pero por desgracia….sabía que no lo era. Luego miré a Sasuke fijamente, pensé un momento en que decir, usar las palabras apropiadas.

- Sasuke-kun…Yo, lo siento mucho. No sabía…-Inevitablemente tuve que abrazarlo, sé perfectamente que Sasuke no es de esa clase de personas que les gusta que "lo toquen", pero hasta él necesita algo de cariño. Yo también estaba muy triste de hecho, Itachi era una de los hombres más amables que he conocido, muy serio también, pero una excelente persona.

Un minuto más tarde tuve que soltarlo, para que él siga hablando.

- ¿Cuándo falleció?- Pregunté primero

- Hace un mes, creo. Un enemigo lo atacó por sorpresa y él no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para defenderse

Me mordí el labio, no vamos a llegar a ningún lado con esta guerra y la gente sigue muriendo como si nada.

- ¿Y por qué necesitabas verme?

- Bueno como sabes…Itachi estaba casado y tiene dos hijos – Dijo en un tono algo penoso

_¿Dos?..._La última vez que lo vi, tenía solo un bebe de un año y medio. Pero de hecho ya pasaron casi ocho años de eso.

- Y yo…Necesito que te hagas cargo de ellos- Murmuró entre dientes

Parpadee sorprendida -¿Qué hay de su madre?- No es que me molestara cuidarlos, pero hace años que no veo a los hermanos Uchiha y ahora viene a pedirme un favor tan repentinamente.

- La esposa de Itachi está muy enferma, vino conmigo también- Hizo una pausa para mirarme un momento- Perdón por hacer esto tan súbito, pero es la única forma. Estos niños…Mis sobrinos, perdieron a su padre, y su madre esta muy enferma y cansada como para poder hacerse cargo ella sola.

Una lágrima estaba a punto de deslizarse por mi mejilla, al escuchar a Sasuke hablar…En un tono tan deprimente y hacerme pensar en esos niños…De verdad que me amargaron el día.

Asentí suavemente en señal de que lo haría- ¿Y tú vas a volver a la guerra?- Pregunté curiosa

- No…De hecho, me ordenaron que volviera aquí a vigilar la zona. Dejamos este lugar desprotegido, al confiarnos de que no ha sido atacado, pero no hay que olvidar que aquí está uno de los mejores hospitales y pueden venir a bombardearlo los enemigos…

Mis ojos brillaron por un momento ¿Sasuke va a volver? ¿Se quedará aquí de nuevo?

-Ven, te mostraré donde están los niños – Hizo una señal para que lo siga

Debía admitir que estaba muy curiosa por volver a ver a estos niños, cuanto habrán crecido…Si de todos modos se puede decir que son mis sobrinos.

Llegué a los pasillos del hospital, donde encontré rápidamente a dos niños y una mujer de unos 30 años…Konan, no había pasado mucho tiempo de que Itachi se casara con ella para que luego se fueran de la ciudad. Eso fue hace años

- Hola Konan-san –Saludé con una sonrisa

- Hola…¿Sakura, verdad? La hermana de Sasuke-kun

- Hermanastra- Corregí. No me gustaba que me llamaran la hermana de los Uchiha y mucho menos que llamen Sakura Uchiha…Después de pasar años sin verlos me seguían llamando de este modo.

Cuando mi padre falleció, dejó una gran deuda a mi madre, porque a decir verdad él era un apostador…Murió en un accidente de auto cuando conducía ebrio. Y mi madre quedo viuda y con una gran deuda. Yo apenas tenía 7 años mucho no podía hacer, por eso mi madre en menos de un año volvió a casarse con uno de los hombres más ricos de la ciudad, Fugaku Uchiha, quien estaba enlutado desde hace como 2 años.

La condición económica de mi madre mejoró bastante, y además, ella estaba feliz. Yo, por otro lado me costó acostumbrarme a mi "nueva familia" y más teniendo en cuenta que mis hermanastros no eran personas muy "amigables", con el tiempo nos conocimos mejor y nuestra relación era cada vez más parecida a la de unos hermanos de verdad.

Mi problema fue, que, a pasar el tiempo me enamoré de mi hermanastro Sasuke. Era solo una niña de nueve cuando eso sucedió. Tenía entendido que los hermanos no pueden enamorarse, y por eso nunca me atreví a desrícelo. Aunque nosotros no somos hermanos de sangre, pero en ese momento me resultaba una complicación.

Más tarde Itachi se casó con Konan y como él estudió para militar debió mudarse para seguir con su carrera, cuando Sasuke cumplió 16 decidió seguir la carrera de su hermano y también se marchó de la ciudad. Mientras que yo me quedé aquí solo con mi madre y mi padrastro, poco a poco fui perdiendo contacto con mis hermanastros…

Miré a Konan de nuevo, era tan triste decir que una mujer tan bella como ella se estuviese "marchitando" como un papel arrugado. Me gustaría poder ayudarla con su enfermedad.

Después de eso lleve a Konan y a mis "sobrinos" a mi hogar, Sasuke siendo un "caballero" nos acompañó. Los niños sugirieron hacer una "fiesta de bienvenida", festejando que llegaron a salvo_._ Su madre les negó su "petición"..Una mujer como ella para lo que menos esta es para fiestas.. Pero yo propuse que vallamos a comer a un restaurante ya que volvimos a vernos después de tantos años.

Miashi, mi sobrina más pequeña, fue la más insistente y al final los demás terminaron accediendo…

º~º~º~º

El cielo se oscureció e inmediatamente la noche calló, como mi casa no es muy grande no había mucho lugar para quedarse de hecho, le ofrecí a Konan y a los niños mi habitación, a mi me tocaría dormir en el sofá…De todos modos es más cómodo que una cama de hospital.

No era muy tarde, las 9:30 de la noche solamente, pero mis "huéspedes" se encontraban muy cansados después del viaje, por lo tanto se fueron a dormir bastante rápido. Mientras que yo estaba allí poniendo el sofá en condiciones para dormir, Sasuke (quien se había quedado para colaborar un poco con su cuñada) apareció de repente en la sala. Parpadeé un par de veces al verlo de nuevo, era raro verlo con una vestimenta normal que no sea el traje del soldado.

- ¿Ya te vas? – Dije indiferente

- Hn…Supongo que sí, mañana tengo que seguir con mi trabajo

- ¿Dónde vas a estar? –Pregunté tratando de fingir que no me importara

- Un departamento pequeño que me dejo el trabajo –Hizo una pausa- Bueno..Yo ya me iba

Sus pies se dirigieron a la salida, dándome la espalda. Me mordí el labio ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan frío? Quería decirle algo, no quería seguir fingiendo que no me importara su repentina aparición…Pero era tan…¿Difícil?

Cuando su mano estaba a punto de tocar el picaporte yo interrumpí su acción

-¡Espera! –él volteó a mirarme- Quiero decir…Necesito hablar con tigo..un poco más

- Hn

- ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes que vendrías?

- Lo siento, no tenía muchos medios de comunicación en ese momento. Aunque después de ese tiempo, no sabía si seguías viviendo en el mismo lugar o lo que sea –Me miró fijamente por un instante- ¿Algo más?

- … ¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué tienes que ser así?

- ¿Ah?

Volví a morderme el labio…¡No me digas que lo dije en voz alta!

- ¿A qué te refieres?

No pude evitar sonrojarme de la vergüenza, no sabía que decir. Cerré los ojos con fuerza por un momento, cuando volví a abrirlos Sasuke estaba más cerca de mí

- Es que…Sasuke-kun, nosotros somos como familia –Él hizo una mueca como si dijera lo más obvio del mundo. Fruncí el ceño, estaba empezando a molestarme y finalmente me atreví a hablar- Hace años que no te veo ¿Sabes?... –Hice una sonrisa irónica- ¿Cómo crees…? ¿¡Cómo crees que reaccionaría al verte así de repente? ¿¡Es que acaso no te importo nada! – Lo último lo terminé gritando y no me di cuenta de una sensación ajena en mi mejilla.

Inevitablemente volví a sonrojarme cuando me di cuanta de que Sasuke estaba acariciando mi mejilla…

- Lo siento –Dijo sencillamente mientras acomodó un mechón detrás de mi oreja- Ya sabes, no hay muchos medios de comunicación en el lugar donde he estado y con esta guerra mi mente ha estado en otro modo.

Yo no le estaba prestando atención, esa sensación en mi mejilla se sentía tan…¿Reconfortante? …¿Por qué me estaba sintiendo así? No era una simple sensación de afecto…¿Cómo era posible eso? Se supone que Sasuke no me gusta más desde que éramos unos niños…

- ¿Me extrañaste? – Dije de la nada

- ¿Ah?...Pues yo – Lo interrumpí

- ¿Cuándo vas a expresar tus emociones, Sasuke-_kun_?

Él colocó sus dos manos alrededor de mi rostro, me miró un instante como si fuera la persona más interesante del mundo y al otro me atrajo hacia él para que nuestros labios se unieran en un beso

Creo que es ese momento no podía respirar, Sasuke…¿De verdad me seguía gustando? Después de todo este tiempo de verdad me seguía gustando. Pero ahora sé, que no tiene nada de malo, porque no somos hermanos reales.

Sus labios se apretaron más fuertes contra los míos, mis brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello. Estas cosas que pensaba de pequeña, mi primer beso con él y todo lo demás. Ahora estaba pasando de verdad…Cuando un pensamiento retumbó mi mente e hizo que me apartara de él.

Me miró extrañado, su misma mirada me decía "¿Qué pasa?"

- ¿Qué pasará después?

- Hablas mucho – Murmuró él

- En serio Sasuke-kun, no quiero que esto sea un simple beso, para que luego te vuelvas a ir y yo no sepa nada de ti otra vez.

Él sonrió levemente y acaricio mi cabeza. -¿Qué no lo sabes? No volveré a ese lugar– No me dejó decir nada cuando volvió a besarme – Debo irme, ya es tarde

- Adelante, vete- Dije simplemente

- Supongo que ya respondí todas tus preguntas

- No, no todas.

- Piénsalo bien y verás que si- Antes de que pudiera contestarle, él ya se había marchado, mejor, necesitaba…Pensar un poco.

Acababa de besarme con Sasuke, acababa de sentir sus labios contra los míos, su cálido aliento, sus manos acariciando mis mejillas, y aún ¿Por qué mi mente no estaba convencida de aquello? Estaba segura de que no lo había imaginado, pero pareciera como si mi mente no quisiera aceptarlo. ¿A caso no quería tener a Sasuke cerca?...Tanta confusión en una sola noche no podía ser posible. ¿Y que se supone que _somos_ ahora?

Finalmente me quede dormida, había sido un día demasiado largo.

Al día siguiente me desperté por Miashi, estaba haciendo bastante ruido mientras jugaba, después de todo tenía solo ocho años. Aguarden….Si ella ya estaba despierta ¿Qué hora era? Kami… llegaría tarde al trabajo.

Terminé de levantarme eufóricamente y corrí, sin pensar mucho, para buscar mi traje de enfermera cuando choqué con Konan

- Lo siento mucho, Konan-san…-La mujer me miró extrañada- Por cierto ¿que hora es?

- Las nueve de la mañana

Mis ojos se abrieron mucho, era muy tarde ¿Cómo es que no sonó la alarma?

- Permiso, Konan-san, pero debo _volar _hacia el trabajo –Y corrí a mi habitación a buscar mi ropa

- Sakura…-Yo la miré rápidamente- Avisaron hoy temprano, te puedes tomar el día libre.

- ¿Por qué?

Ella se encogió de hombros- No lo sé, supongo porque saben todo lo que te pasó- No pude evitar sonreír, ¡un poco de suerte!

- Sakura, digo Tía Sakura- Voltee para ver a mi otro sobrino, Kyon, él ya tenía 11 años creo. A veces lo confundía con Itachi de niño, sus similitudes eran muchas – Hoy…¿Iremos a comer a algún sitio? – Sonaba más como una pregunta suelta, como si no lo interesara realmente. Parpadee dos veces, me imaginó que Miashi le habrá dicho que me pregunté, porque al él no parece que le importe. Pero ignoré eso y le respondí

- Claro…¿Qué tal si vamos a comer ramen?

Sus ojos oscuros brillaron de repente- ¡Si, me encanta el ramen!

Lo más lindo de comer ramen, es que mi amigo Naruto trabaja allí y suele hacerme algún descuento.

Más tarde traté de comunicarme con Sasuke, fue difícil, porque no sabía donde vivía. Pero finalmente encontré su dirección y sencillamente le pregunté si quería venir a comer ramen con nosotros.

Esa noche no esperé a ver si Sasuke se aparecía o no en mi vivienda, fuimos directamente al restaurante, no encontré a Naruto, al parecer estaba enfermo. Pero si a cierto pelinegro, sentado solo en una mesa.

- Tardaron mucho- Dijo sencillamente

- Me hubieras respondido

- No tuve tiempo. Deberías estar feliz de que ya tienes la mesa reservada

- Gracias, Sasuke-kun- Respondí sarcásticamente. Estaba enojada, sí. Se me hacía difícil ocultarlo, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo por Konan y los chicos.

Fue una cena bastante tranquila, Kyon y Miashi eran bastante callados (debido a la muerte de su padre de seguro) y las personalidades de donan y Sasuke no ayudaban mucho.

Tenía ganas de gritarle a Sasuke, que me diga algo, porque me beso. Pero nada salía de mis labios, supongo que fue solo un beso, un beso vacío. Suspiré, no quería estar cerca de él, no hasta mi mente se aclarara del todo.

- Debo irme- Dije sencillamente sin esperar respuesta, tomé mi bolso y salí del restaurante.

Me senté en un banco cerca del lugar, hoy la noche estaba tan bonita, la luna tan brillante, solo me faltaba… La compañía de Sasuke. ¡Tonta! ¿Por qué pensé en eso?

Él no se va a aparecer diciendo algún comentario cursi o algo así.

- ¿Mejor solo que mal acompañado, verdad?

Miré a ambos lados, era…¿Era Sasuke? Fruncí los labios, mi suposición estaba casi acertada- ¿Estás diciendo que eres una mala compañía?

A causa de la oscuridad no pude ver bien su rostro – Ayer terminaron las preguntas

Yo fruncí el ceño y volví mi mirada al cielo – Como quieras. Entonces mejor vete

- No lo creo, hoy es mi turno de preguntar- Estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando el colocó un dedo en mis labios. Y solo espere a que prosiga- ¿Qué te molesta realmente?

-Pff… ¿Qué crees?...Sasuke-kun, no puedes hacer eso. Besarme y luego…actuar como si nada

- Lo siento- Dijo sencillamente- Yo…No soy bueno para expresar lo que siento

¿Lo que siente?...¿Qué quería decir con eso? Ahora que él se negaba responder mis preguntas, solo podía esperar a que me lo diga por su propia cuanta.

- Sakura yo…De pequeños, siempre te aprecié mucho. Lo sé, siempre fui un niño bastante inexpresivo, pero de verdad…Te quería

- Pero me dejaste igual- Inevitablemente mi tono de voz sonó triste y necesitado

- Era por mi padre, quería que estudie eso. Y además creí que sería lo mejor… de pequeño yo siempre me sentí extraño a tu lado, por eso a veces te evitaba –Yo solo lo miré fijamente y seguí escuchando- Creí que sería lo mejor porque me di cuenta que me gustabas, Sakura. No podía verte como si fueras mi hermanastra y además ¿que dirían nuestros padres? Viendo a alguien que me gustara todos los días y sabiendo lo mal que podría reaccionar la familia, pensé que lo mejor sería alejarme…

¿Estaba escuchando bien? No era posible…Sasuke ¿Enamorado de mí? Debía estar soñando, si, debía ser un sueño. Mi hermanastro, mi querido hermanastro estaba por primera vez abriendo sus sentimientos.

- Sasuke-kun… Yo..de haber sabido- No pude evitar reírme de la ironía- De pequeña yo me enamoré de ti y pensaba que estaba mal, los hermanos no pueden enamorarse y ahora que me dices esto…

Él me silenció presionando sus labios contra los míos, una vez más, pero era diferente. Se sentía más dulce, él colocó sus manos alrededor de mi cintura atrayéndome más hacia él. Me mordisqueó levemente los labios y luego bajó hacia mi cuello.

Yo lo detuve un momento…Necesitaba decírselo- ¿Estaremos juntos?

- Te dije que no responderé más preguntas

- Pero…

- Además, creo que eso ya te lo puedes responder tú misma…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Espero que les haya gustado


End file.
